


Fun stuff

by Mitsukiluna8803



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukiluna8803/pseuds/Mitsukiluna8803
Summary: This is a joke fanfic that I made , I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it seem as serious as possible
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fun stuff

Ryuk was doing a hand stand. A horny one. He was in heat , and there was nothing he could do about it. Until.. he saw light again. He blushed , a reddish color , with a bluish tint devoured his cheeks. Oh no. 

I looked at him from afar, watching him write down those names with those sexy hands, what was going on with him today.. this is insane.. interesting. 

You could hear a sigh. “ what are you doing, Ryuk..” light said condescendingly

“ nothing, I’m having withdrawal symptoms thanks to you not giving me apels. “ the rough voice said. 

The chair squeaks as the human got up and faced him, face upside down from ryuks point of view as light bent down with his hands on his knees. “ You know it’s punishment ryuk” light said in a silky voice. “I want to see you... beg.” 

Ryuk gasped. Unlike him. Very unlike him. Currently he was trying to hide a pp defying gravity. Light went back to his seat, the chair squeeking once again , the pencil led rubbing against the paper. He wanted that. He wanted that for him so bad. I could feel his pp doing shit he wasn’t used to. He didn’t even have a pp before this but now he does apparently. Light was looking at the pages of the death note , scheming something with an annoying smirk on his face. 

Trying to play natural, “ light.. what’s that smug face for..”

“ well you see ryuk.. I have a plan. “ light smirked

“ you always do it seems.. very interesting, go on..” ryuk wanted to just squeeze his bazookas right here and now and moan. But he couldnt.

“ as I said. I’ve got a plan.. so as you can see,” he pointed to his note book and started talking about some strategy or whatever but he wasn’t listening. He just wanted to fuck him in the ass. 

But then light noticed him..

“ Ryuk..” light started to undo his tie . 

Wh...

Suddenly ryuk was tied up against the head board on lights bed with the tie around his hands and then light began to fuck him in the ass calculatingly as Ls theme started playing in the back ground.

They were breathing hard, nude and red faced. 

“ wow light... uh.. “ he stumbles on words, breath taken, “ that was good.. you’re good.. very interesting”

“Well obviously ryuk... I’m Light Yagami.. I am kira.. I am god.. “

Ryuk started laughing softly, “Yeah yeah, we know you’re cocky” Speaking of... it was really big for a human.. how interesting.. 

“I’m surprised you lasted so long Ryuk..” light chuckled condescending “didn’t expect it from you..”

“Me neither hehe.. “

“So peasant.. are you gonna beg again? Or what?” Light smirked , looking at ryuks hands in which we’re still tied up. “ round 2?”

“Yes.. Yes please Light”

Light begins shoving an apple up ryuks anus and chokes him with an apple. 

Kinky

(I HATE MYSELF SO MCYH)

Ryuk was moaning, his pp was elevated, breathing hard as he was getting choked and fuckef with an apple? 

“What Ryuk, don’t tell me you’re going to bust already..” light said condescendingly.

“Ngh.. no.. not- not yet..” ryuk said.

Light scoffed, “Yeah right.. your penis already looks like it’s gonna burst.”

“Interesting.. “ he looked at lights pants , pulling them down with his foot, along with the speedos. “ you too light..” 

Light blushed, “n-no.. I wouldn’t last so shortly.”

Light then began to nut profusely on Ryuks face, just as Ryuk began to burst with coom, it spraying all over lights face and light slurped it all up with his extra long tongue. Ryuk then broke out of the binding, and started writing Lights name in the death note. Light was still nutting as he had a heart attack, shitting himself in the process .

The end.

(Bonus : )

Sayu was needing help on her homework. This whole calculus thing was just non sense to her. But her brother was a genius do she turned the door knob and... 

“FUCKING GROSS” She shut the door quickly, the sound ricocheting . She then opened it again. “Oh shit.. he shat him self.. and what’s that stuff on him face? OH MY FUCKING GOD HES DEAD! I NEEDED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!” She started kicking his corpse and slammed her foot into his penis, the thingy flattens with a shoe imprint. Looks like plankton when he gets stepped on by spongebob.


End file.
